A New Start
by LookOutShe'sGottaKeyboard
Summary: Alice's cousin Jasper comes to town, Bella being nice shows him around town, But bella's son is very protective for only being 3. Can Jasper change that? Can he get the heart of bella and her son? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya guys :) Im backkk...ahaha I stopped writing for awhile but...Im gunna start again :D anywayyy this is my new story I just came up with hop u guys like it xD _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! _

_Enjoy (:_

_~Nessie~_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Bella POV**

I sighed as i picked up a rubber duck off the creamy carpet, another toy Andrew had fail to put up. I yawn and threw the toy in his box and walked lazily up the stairs, my eyes dropping. As soon as I got to my room I peeled off my clothes and put on a baggy shirt and crawled in bed. I let sleep take me freelly.

I woke to someone jumping on my back.

"Ow..." I moaned as I moved my head under the pillow. I heard the familar boy-ish giggle, and another jump.

"Mommy, mommyyy! get up" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I sighed and rolled over grabbing his sides and tickling him, his giggles filling the air I smiled slightly.

"Okay kiddo Im up Im up" I said smiling, he gave me a toothy grin back.

"Mommy can I has break-fast?" He asked happily and I nodded rubbing my eyes trying to get the sleep out and got out of bed. Andrew raced to the kitchen beating me, and jumped in his stool ready for food. I smiles and ruffled his hair as I past. I grabbed the box of Cherrio's and poured some on the table, He smiled and ate them by the fist full.

"Fank yew Mommy" He said with a mouth full of cherrio's, I smiled and fixed me some coffee about to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I wiped the counter, of the coffee shop I worked at. Just as my best firend came through the door, I smiled happy for once today.<p>

"Hey Bella!" She said perkily.

"Hey Ali...Usual?" I asked, as she nodded and I got her Non-fat latte.

"Hey can you take a break?" She asked look up shyly, I looked back and nodded.

"Yea whats up Ali?" I asked as we sat in a booth.

"Oh...Nothing...my cousins just coming...down and..." She trailed off, I knew what she was doing! She was setting me up with someone!

I rubbed my eyes and sighed "Alice...I dont have time for a man right now you know that..." I said as she nodded.

"But you dont even have to date him! just show him around town Yah kno? Pleaseeee help your best friend out! Im gunna be busy with Edward and all..." She said a New smile forming on her lips, Edward was her On again off again boyfriend since high school.

I sighed,"Fine Alice I guess I can...whats his name anyway?" I asked as I took a sip of her latte.

"His names Jasper, Jasper Whitlock" she said smiling.

"Okay...Ill show him around, but warn him Ali that I that I have a kid okay?" I said tiredly, she nodded and babbled on and on about her and Edwards lat date.

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo...what'd yah think? Good,Bad? Should I just crawl in a hole and die? Please review (: <em>

_and Pm me any qestions or anything...and i do need a beta xD if anyone's willing to help! (:_

_~Nessie~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys xD ohmigawd! Im so happy 10 reviews in less then a day of having it up! this is great (: so I thought u guys deserved an extra fast update! hope you like it! (Btw: I didnt post this in the first chapter but Andrew is Mine :D)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Bella POV**

I heard a knock on the door and I rushed past Andrew as he played with his toy cars to get it. I opended it knowing who it would be, Alice's cousin Jasper. Oh my god...He was absloutly..gorgeous. His honey blonde hair tangled, rain dripping from it. His eyes a bright blue, muscular shoulders, his lips were lifted in a smirk.

"Hi" I whispered after my gawking was done, he smiled a little his eyes smiling with him.

"Hi there darlin" He said a sounthern accent coming thickly from his lips, I nodded for him to come in. He walked in slowly his eyes travling to Andrew, he smiled. Andrew looked at him with a scowl on his face, something I found very amusing.

"Who are yew?" He asked his voice holding, three year old anger. I wanted to laugh, as his brow fuirred and he dropped his cars and put his attention on Jasper.

"Well, hello there young man. Im Jasper and you are?" He asked treating him as though he where a teenager and not three, sticking his hand out for Andrew to shake.

"I Andrew, She my mommy" He said as he pointed to me and shook Jasper's hand, Jasper nodded a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, its nice to meet you Andrew" He said getting off his knee and moved around the house, there was another knock on the door.

"Andrew that's probly grandma!"I said tring to get him excited as he watch Jasper, He looked away and at me a bright smile lighting his face.

"Grandma, Grandma!" He screamed as I opened the door and Esme, Alice's mom appeared. I smiled warmly and hugged her and she picked up Andrew.

"You ready to go little man?" She asked her voice motherly, and he nodded happily and they left. I smiled as i waved them off and turned right smack dap into Jasper's chest.

"Um...hi?" I said, as he chuckled and moved a step back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

I chuckled softly, and moved back shaking my head.

"We've already said hello, bella" I said loving her name roll off my tonuge, She blushed a bright red but nodded.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked playing with her hands. God, she was so beauitful, I could get lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes all day.

"I dont know, what do you have in mind?" I asked watching as she looked up, and our eyes met. She coughed and look around.

"I was thinking we could have a day in, for today...I mean Ive had a long day and all..." She trailed off her cheeks turning pink, and I nodded.

"That's fine with me, we can watch a movie." I said with a smile, she smiled back and nodded.

We decided on the movie Life as we know it. She settled on one side of the couch and me on the other, I wanted her closer but...I didn't push.

By the end of the movie Bella had spread out her head in my lap, her brow creased as she slept. She was beauitful, just as Alice had said And I wanted her to be mine. I got comfortable and let sleep take me.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo what'd yah think? Good, Bad? You know what i want (: Haha <em>

_Please please feel free to Pm me qestions or ideas if you'd like (:_

_~Nessie~_

_(I changed my name Btw its not RenesmeeCullen4Life anymore)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Ohmigawd! 14 reveiws on just 2 chapters thats amazing! thank you so much! Im so happy you guys like the story so far (: well this chapter took a little longer, kinda had a block but I got out of it anyway enough with my blabbering! Enjoy the chapter :D_

_Disclaimer: I dont not own the twilight saga_

_Does own: Andrew (:_

_Sky out! :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Bella POV**

I felt strangely comfortable, and I knew I was on the couch. Which was odd considering my couch was about as comfortable as a wooden bench. I sighed and opened my eyes and met very amsued bright blue eyes, I gasped and rolled over and fell to the floor with a loud thunk. Jasper chuckled and looked down at me a lazy grin on his lips.

"Well good mornin darlin" He said his southern accent coming smoothy, I nodded ducking my head to hide my blush. I guess we fell alseep when we watch that movie.. I thought to myself. There was a knock at the door that made me jump, but I quickly recovered and jumped up to answer it. I was combing my finger through my hair as I got it, and I saw Alice standing in the door. A huge shit-eating-girn on her face. I scowled at her my eyes narrowed.

"What?" I said, she giggles and smiled bigger.

"Looks to me someone got laid" she sang as she walked in,stopping in mid step as she saw Jasper laying on my couch. Jasper smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Ali! its good to see you" he said with a bright smile as he got up and walked over to hug her, she huged back with streangth that amazed me.

"Good to see you too Jasper, Sooo I see you finally got my Friend Bella here to lighten up and go on the wild side eh? She said wiggling her eyebrows a smirk on her lips, I groaned and put a hand on my forehead and blushed.

"No Alice we didnt have sex, we watched a movie and fell asleep." I said with a sigh, she nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Mhm thats what they all say." She said a hand on her hip tapping her foot on the floor, I rolled my eyes. It was way to early for me to be dealing with Alice, I needed coffe. I walked to the kichen and started a pot, Alice and Jasper fallowed.

"Sooo...what'd we gunna do today?" Alice asked a smile on her lips, I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing Ali i have to work then get Andrew from ur moms" I said bitterly, while putting my elbows on the cool counter and rested my head in my hands.

"Awww Bella you look stressed...why don't I take Andrew for the rest of the week" Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Alice you do know thats like...3 days right?" I asked dumbly, She looked paniced for a second but covered it quick.

"Ohhh psssh Yea I know that, Come Bella Andrew loves me." She said happily, I rolled my eyes but weighed my options.

"Okay fine...take him" I said nodding, she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Well I gotta run! Im meeting Edward for breakfast, Love you Jasper!" She said as she ran out the door, I sighed and fixed my coffee.

"Bye Ali" Jasper said as he grabbed a cup for himself, and taking a sip.

"Soo where do you work?" He asked.

"The coffee shop around the corner" I said sipping my coffe happily, He smirked and nodded.

"So when do you get off?" He asked, while I cleaned the conter a little.

"ooh..I go in at 8:30 and get off around umm...4:30pm why?" I asked fisnishing off my coffee.

"Cause I'll be there to pick you up at 4:30 today, its my turn to plan the day" He said with a smile, and with that he left.

* * *

><p>I sighed for the millionth time today, as I watched the colck wanting it to move faster. I was actually very excited about this 'date' with Jasper, i wonder on what he would plan. I really hope it wasnt something to...extraordinary. I watched the clock as it became 4:30 and through the rag on the table taking my apren off and getting my stuff and walking out.<p>

Just waited outside leaned on the hood of his car looking god-like, I bit my lip and sighed. He smiled and opened the door for me.

"And how was your day?" He asked I smiled.

"Great and your?" I asked.

"Better now" He said smiling, as he kissed my hand and I blushed. I waited for him to get in the car to ask and as the engine Purred to life and we were off I asked.

"So where are we going?" I asked eyebrow raise.

"That darlin is for me to know and you to find out" He smiled charmingly and winked, Oh my god...I thought, I wonder where we're going...?

* * *

><p><em>Sooo...whatd yah think? Good, Bad? I know im in trouble D: I did a cliff hanger! Im sorry but...its late and im very tried...please forgive me xD and review (: pleaseee haha<em>

_Pm me any qestions or idea's for the story (:_

_Sky out!~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya guys! (: Im so sorry for the wait! I got grounded, and then i got a huge blocked...but its all good now, and this is the longest ive ever made a chapter before! Im so happy (: and i think Im going to start making them this long or longer, anyway im blabbering again D: on with ther story! Enjoy (:_

_Disclaimer:I do not own twilight saga_

_Does own:Andrew and Cam :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Bella POV**

When I looked out the window I noticed we were at my favorite restuarnt. Jasper turned the car off and was at my door opening it fast than I could get my seat-belt off, He smiled at me as he took my hand and lead me to the doors. I noticed as we walked in the hostest, was eyeing Jasper I bit back a groan and she flicker her eyelashes.

"Well Hello there, how many?" She said, practily pushing her boobs in his face, I could see Jasper wanting to roll his eyes but he looked down at me and smiled.

"Two, please." He said nicely, the girl frowned as she looked at me. I knew her thoughts already "why is he with her?, She so plain" I sighed and we walked to the table she was leading up to. Jasper pulled out my chair as the waiter came into view, I couldn't help but notice him. He had long pitch black hair and bright green eyes**(A/N:Totally my dream guy :D)** I could get lost in. I quickly stopped my staring remembering I was here with Jasper, I smiled at him. I felt the waiters eyes on me, as he layed out the menu. Jasper looked annoyed, this made me feel...happy? I have no idea why, I brushed it off as the waiter began to talk.

"Hello I'm Cam and Ill be your waiter this evening" He said as he looked at me bireftly, then looked away.

"Is there anything I could get you to drink?" He asked Jasper nicely.

"water" He said, somewhat strained, Cam wrote that down and looked to me.

"Coke, please" I said softly as he nodded smiled and walked away. I looked at Jasper and he smiled making me smile back. I could feel he had to ask me something, But I had no idea what.

"Well...Bella, I have a qestion...you don't have to answer" He said softly looking down at the table. Just then Cam came back with our drinks and asked if we were ready, I asked for a few more mintues and he nodded leaving us alone again.

"Okay, Shoot" I said taking a sip of my coke.

"Well...would you mind telling me...who Andrews father is?" He asked playing with his napkin, I sighed. I knew this would happen, I just hated to think of...him.

"His name was Jacob Black." I said simply hoping he drops it, He nodded slowly taking it in.

"Wait what do you mean _was_?" He asked looking up at me for the first time since we had sat down, his blue eyes burning into my brown ones.

"Well...its a long story." I said rubbing my eyes, he smiled.

"I've got time" He said rubbing my arm gently, I nodded. Cam came back and I ordered a chicken sandwhich and Jasper order a veiggie burger.

"So...Jacob black?" Jasper said as Cam left. I sighed ready to explain my story, something I haven't done since I met Ali, 3 years ago.

"Well...I'd known Jake my whole life. It was my dad who got us together-together, I regreat nothing of corse. Jake was my first _everything_. We were highschool sweethearts, until that day...he was driving home and he was hit my a drunk driver, killed instantly. I was crushed when I found out, Then 2 week later I found out I was pregnate, I I knew I had to get it together for my baby." I finished a single tear rolling down my cheek, Jasper put his hand on mine.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered brushing a strand of my hair from my hair with his other hand, I nodded biting my lip. The rest of the night was perfect, we didn't talk bout Jake or Andrew just Me and Him.

I was actually growing to like Jasper, And I think, well Hope he liked me too. All to soon the night had to end, Jasper being the gentleman he was walked me to my door.

"Bella, I had a wonderful time and I hope we can do it again, maybe with Andrew next time" He smiled at me warmly, my heart jumped as I smiled back.

"That would be great" I said happily, he nodded and lean in to give me a hug, I huged back feeling a shock go through us, but I ignored it.

"Bye Jasper, Ill talk to you tomarrow" I said as I walked inside and closed the door. I sighed as I leaned against the door, and heard Jaspers car leave the drive way. Thinking of his blue eyes, his smile...I shook my head and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

As sleep took me, my last thought was of Jasper and his charming smile, deep down I knew I like-liked him But I would never admit that out loud, to anyone much less myself.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked up the steps to Alice's moms house, turns out she chickened out and gave Andrew to her mom. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door, Esme being the one to answer. She hugged and smiled at me warmly.<p>

"I'm so sorry Esme, If I would have known Alice..." I said as she stopped me, smiling.

"Oh Bella you know I love Andrew as if he were my own flesh and blood." She said simply as she waved me in, I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" I said as she moved her way into the kitchen.

"Its not a bother Bella, oh and we're having a family dinner and I want you to be there, please" she said smiling at me, I wasnt shocked Id been to a few family dinners so I nodded.

"okay I will, When is it?" I asked.

"Tomarrow, oh and Alice said that she will be at your house early to get you dressed." She said with a knowing smile, I groaned.

"Whyyy Im a grown woman, I believe I can dress myself." I whined, causing Emse to laugh.

"Bella, that true but your style, is not my taste!" Alice said as she bounced into the room happily, I scowled at her.

"Whatever, wheres Andrew?" I said sighing as I got up.

"Oh Bella, let him stay another night hes had so much fun." Esme said happily, how could I say no to her? I sighed and nodded.

"Well thats Fine, I better go. The house need cleaning" I said as I walked out the door earning goodbyes, and headed home.

* * *

><p><em>Well? Good,Bad? Please review (: <em>

_PM me any qestions or idea's (:_

_SkyOut!~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys (: Well...Im so happy with all the reviews! thanks so much and I hope im not letting anyone down haha anyway hope you enjoy this chapter _

_Disclaimer:I do not own twilight saga_

_Does own:Andrew XD_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I picked up the last toy, laying it in the toy box. I walked lazily up the stairs ready for bed. I was so not ready to see Alice in the morning. I slid in bed and let sleep take me willingly.

"Bella get your lazy ass up NOW, for the fourth time!" I hear, Alice yelling in my dream knowing it wasn't part of the dream. I groaned, and shifted in my bed just as I felt Alice's tiny hands grab my ankles, and jerk. Suprisingly she pulled me half way off the bed. I looked up in horro at the little evil pixie, she was smirking while looking at her nails.

"Come on Bella its time to get up!" She said with a smile, I sighed and got of the floor and stomped my way into my bathroom. I quickly took a shower, wrapping myself in a towel. Then I went to brush my teeth, only to hear Alice banging on the door.

"Bella Marie Swan! We have to get you ready!" She yelled through the door, I opened it quickly as she puggled in the blow dryer.

"So..Bella I was thinking of blow drying and then Straightening your hair, then a little make-up." She said, telling me what she was gunna do, never asking of corse not this is Alice.

"Okay fine Alice" I said nodding as she got me a chair and began blow drying my hair. The warmth of the blower dryer made my eyes drop, I yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

~1HourLater~

I was woke up to someone shoving my shoulder."Bellaaaa get up, we have to get you dressed" Alices voice was very low. I opened one eyes and screamed causing her to scream.

"Bella you almost gave me a heart attack!" She said as she placed a hand on her chest over her heart, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, next time dont be all up in a sleeping persons face when they wake up" I said standing up, I caught my reflection and was..shocked. My dark brown hair was straight, stopping at my waist. My lips plump and glossly pink, my eyes outlined in macara and eyeliner making them pop. I looked to Alice with a smile on my face and hugged her.

"Thank you!" I said, as she hugged back, "Oh Bella its no problem." She said simply as she walked into my room.

"Now this...is my gift to you, for helping me out with my cousin."She said smiling as she held up the most prettiest dress, Id ever seen. It was peach, probly stopped two inches above me knee and had a strap that wrapped around my neck. I sqeualed in delight,

"Oh...wow Alice you out did yourself! its beauitful!"I said happily as I grabbed it, she smiled and tossed me a peach strapless bra and paintes to match.

"Now get dress! Oh...and Bella?" She said as she made her way out. I looked up my underwear already on,

"Hmm?" I said.

"Be care with ur hair and make please, I wouldn't want to redo it" She said as she shut the door on her way out, I groaned, but slipped the dress on none the less. It was perfect! I sighed as I looked in the mirro, happy for once with the way I looked. I slipped on my white flates and made my way out to Alice.

"You ready to go?" I asked, as I brushed my hair out of my face and grabbed my car keys.

"Yea" She said as she came out of the kitchen, she smiled once she saw me.

"Ohmigawd! Hes gunna love it!" She sqeauled, I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Whos he Alice?" I asked she rushed out the door.

"No one" She said as she made her way past me, I shook my head and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

I ran a hand through my hair, as I made my way up my Aunt Esme's steps. I couldn't dull down the bubble of hope that Bella would be here. I shook my head and knocked on the door.

"Ahhh Jasper!" Carslie said happily as he patted my back and lead me into the house.

"Hello uncle Carslie" I said looking around, the house Id grown up in. It hadn't changed one bit, I sighed and excused myself to the kitchen.

I smiled, I knew she'd be in here. It was her favorite place in the house, I walked up to her and sat in frount of her as she chopped the veiggies.

"Hi Aunt Esme" I said smiling at her, as she smiled back.

"Jasper!" She laughed as I grabbed a carrot eating it, She playfully slapped my hand. Esme always was and always will be my mother figure.

"So how're thing?" I asked as she contuied to chop.

"Oh things are fine, great really" She said simply, soon I heard crying.

"Gamwa!" I heard a shout, more than likely Andrew She sighed and went to him. I honstly think he didn't like me, I had no idea why...Most kids liked me. I shook that thought as I heard Alice walk in.

"Oh look Bella you made it!" Carslie said, a smile in his voice. I walked into the living room and was shocked Bella looked beauitful. She looked up and caught me staring and that lovely blush pooled her cheeks, causing me to smirk.

"Of corse Carlise like Alice would give me a choice" She said smiling slightly, he nodded smiling back and went back to his study. I walked over to Bella just as Alice left, Bella looked after her wither her mouth open.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again." I said softly, taking her hand and bringing it to my lips and kissing it softly.I heard the sound of little foot steps coming.

"Hay what awr yew doing!" Andrew yelled angerly, and ran over to me and started pounding his little fists on my leg.

"Andrew Stop!" Bella yelled franitly, trying to pull him off. As soon as she did she took him into the other room.

"Im so sorry" She said on her way out, I nodded still shocked that I had just gotten attacked by a...3 year old.

**Bella POV**

I could not believe he just ATTACKED Jasper! Here we were in the dining room having a staring contest. I know werid, having a staring contest with yor three year old. Suddenly he burst into tears, and lached onto my stomach.

"Mommy I sowwie!" He sobbed pushing his face deeper into my belly, I rubbed his back softly.

"Oh honey..." I said, mentally kicking myself in the face knowing I shouldnt be comforting him...but you would to and you know it!

"I thouwt he was gunna hurt yew, I sowwie" He sobbed over and over, my heart broke.

"Honey...Jasper's a good man. He woudn't hurt mommy, And I think you should say sorry to him not me sweetie." I said with a smile and patted his back as he looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Otay mommy I wills" He said as he jumped down and ran into the living room to find Jasper, I shook my head What am I gunna do with him?

**Andrew POV**

I ran into the living room, looking for Jasper. Then I found him sitting on the couch, I walked up to him.

"I sowwie, if I hurt yew...but if yew hurt me mommy. I wills hurt yew." I said with a scowl on my face and walked off, I heard Uncle Emmet laughing.

**Jasper POV**

I looked at his retreving figure in shock, Emmet hit my shoulder laughing.

"Dude, you just got told! By a three year old!" He said laughing more, I shook my head. I had to admire the kid, he really care for his mom. I guess that ment I had to work for his heart to, and I could handle that...Right?

"Dinners ready!" Esme yelled, and everyone ran into the dining room ready to eat.

I looked around the table, everyone laughing and smiling and I knew that no matter what happened with Bella I would always have my family.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo? Good, Bad? What'd yah think? I made it longer! I cant help but feel proud of myself XD Im so happy ahaha and its not even that long! Oh well...anyway more to come :D<em>

**_Me: Cmon Andrew say it pleaseee..._**

**_Andrew: no! gimme cookie! _**

**_Me: -sighs- Fine! -gives him cookie-_**

**_Andrew: yay! -takes cookie and eats happily-_**

**_Me: -taps foot, and eyes Andrew-_**

**_Andrew: oh..yea..Pwease review -smiles cutely-_**

_PM me any qestions or ideas about/for the story (: Oh and Review...for Andrew please (:_

_SkyOut!~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Heya guys :] Don't kill me D: I know...its been a while, I just started school :/ Im a freshmen so its very...diffacult getting used to things but ill manage. Anyway, I had a little block I could not think of anything to put in the story..oh well. anyway im blabbering! _ sorry hope you like the chapter :]_

_Does not own: the twilight saga :/_

_Does own:Andrew XD_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Jasper POV**

I sighed as I made my way up to Aunt Esme's house, again. I still couldn't believe what happened two weeks ago, Andrew had attacked me. For no reason at all, I knew Bella was upset by the whole thing because she hasnt talked to me since. I threw open the door and walked in, getting greetings from everyone.

"Jasper! Bella's coming by to drop Andrew off..." Esme said trailing off, everyone knew about the "attack" Because of none other than...you guessed it Emmet. I sighed and nodded my head sitting on the couch, just as there was a knock on the door. Esme got it smiling as she let in Andrew and Bella, I waved from my spot on the couch.

Andrews eyes narrowed at me slightly, I couldn't hide my smile. Bella Bit her lips glancing between the two of us, I sighed and decided it was time to have a man to...boy? talk with Andrew.

"Andrew can I talk to you in the dinning room?" I said as I got up, he nodded curtly and fallowed me.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't help but wonder over to the corner and listen into Jasper and Andrews talk...I know, I know! I shouldn't but to late...

"So...Andrew, you care for your mom?" Jasper asked in is oh-so-yummy-voice.

"Yes." Andrew said somewhat stifly, He sounded so cute mad.

"Well, we have one thing in common then." Jasper said a smile in his voice.

"Yew...care for me mommy?" Andrew asked, shocked. Jasper nodded and stood there letting Andrew take that in, I was shocked also, I mean I hardly knew Jasper and he cared for me? I shook my head and sighed as I contiued to listen in,

"Yes I do, very much. I also like you mommy, and I want to get to know her better...If thats okay with you." Jasper said softly kneeing down to Andrews level and putting a hand on his shoulder. Andrew sigh frustated, and looked at Jasper.

"I guess...I don't cawr, pwease dont hurt me mommy." Andrew said almost pleadingly, it made my heart swell with pride knowing how much he cared for me at such a young age. Jasper smiled and nodded and they made their way back.

I ran back to the living room, and sat on the couch thinking over what I just heard. Jasper Whitlock, like me! oh...my...god. I stared out the window in a daze, I didn't hear Jasper as he sat next to me.

"So Bella, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He said softly, as Andrew made his way to his play with a small smile on his lips. I looked up shly,

"Like a...date?" I asked.

"That depends, do you want it to be a date?" He asked.

"Do you always answer a qestion with a qestion?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, does that mean yes you will?" He said with a smirk inching close to my face.

"Yes" I said blushing softly, he smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomarrow" he said then got up and walked off, I sighed watching him leave. Is it sad I think I'm falling in love?

* * *

><p><em>Soooo? what'd yah think? good, Bad? Im sorry its so short. ill work on making them longer anyway you know what I want :]<em>

_PM me any qestions or Ideas would be nice :]_

**Andrew: -crosses arms and pouts- Gimme me bwar back!**

**Jasper: I will Andrew just say what sky wants.**

**Me: yesss please Andrew -she stares at Jasper dreamly-**

**Jasper: -looks at Sky weridly- Um stop staring please.**

**Me: -She blushes- sorry D:**

**Andrew: -stomps foot- FINE! I'll say it! Pwease Review!**

**Jasper: -smiles and gives Andrew his teddy bear- Good boy.**

_Okay okay im done XD anyhoo..._

_SkyOut!~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guy :) its been...a very long time! but im so glad to be back! I hope to finish this story and start writing another :) Bare with me haha its been a while i kinda lost where i was going with this, i reread it and everything but i think ive got it! Sooo here we go:**

**I do not own twilight or any other characters BUT _Andrew_ he is MINE :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I ran through my bedroom, shuffling along nervously as I got ready for my date with Jasper Whitlock. I can't believe I just said that, and it's true! I smiled to myself, as I got to my closet I had no idea what to wear. I sighed softly, running my hands over all the soft fabrics. Suddenly a light blue sundress caught my eye; I pulled it out grinning ear to ear. Perfect.

I heard the doorbell ring as I did the finishing touches; I raced to the door opening it a little breathlessly. Jasper stood there in all his glory, I noticed it was raining as the drops of water dripped down his chin. I motioned for him to come in, as he did he took my hair bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Hello Bella, you look gorgeous." He said looking into my eyes, I felt lost in his blue eyes they were filled with so much care and...Love?

"Hi Jasper..." I said breathlessly, smiling at him as I got my shoes and an umbrella then headed out to his car. As I got in and shut the door, I listened to the rain pounding on the roof of the car feeling my nervousness drift away.

"So Bella how was your day" He said his voice like silk, I sighed as he started the car taking off to god knows where.

"Its been...Uneventful." I said as I stared out the window, letting my mind drift. I briefly saw his nodding out of the cornner of my eye.

"Yours?" I asked looking at him feeling a slight rush of heat to my cheeks as he looked at me grinning at heart stopping grin.

" So much better now!" He said cheerfully, I looked at where we were. One of my favorite places as a kid, "Lei è L'amore". I stared wide eyed at the beautiful place, the garden filled with purple and blue flowers leading all the way to the door. I turned to him and smiled shyly, he was smiling- and I mean smiling, like a man seeing the sun for the first time-..He looked innocent.

"What?" He said, with that grin still on his face I have him a friendly shoulder shove.

"Alice told you!" I said grining like an idiot, he nodded looking caught.

"Yes yes she did!" He said as he got out moving to my side of the car and holding a hand out for me.

"Here we go my lady." He said pulling me out and shutting the door, I giggled and blushed a soft pink.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I said to him as I curised, He grinned bowing and leading the way inside.

**Jasper POV**

I pulled out her chair for her as the hostest gave us our table telling us our server was going to be with us in a moment. I took my seat across from her, picking up the menu just as she did. I watched her, brow creased the candle light dancing on her face her front tooth digging into her plump bottom lip. I quickly looked away as she looked up, finally looking at the menu. Just my luck it was all italian, I sighed looking up at Bella she was smiling.

"Can't understand the menu?" She asked a tint of amusement hidden in her warm voice, nodding I placed a firm frown on my face. She grinned, nodding in understandment.

"Okay what do you want to eat?" She asked, feeling confident something liked very much so.

"Hmmm, Alfredo sounds good!" I said smiling as she nodded grinning.

"Yes! thats what Im getting. Chicken?" She said happily, I nodded yes to her as the waiter came.

"Okay drinks?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Sweat tea" Bella said softly, The waiter looked to me.

"Same." I said simply, he nodded writing this down on his little pad of paper, I cleared my throat.

"Actually we're ready to order also." I said getting his attention, I looked to Bella silently telling her to take the lead.

**Bella POV**

I looked at the waiter blushing slightly,

"Due, Alredo pollo con pane all'aglio, per favore" I said my accent coming on thick, I missed speaking the language very much I would have to teach Andrew like my mother taught me. The waiter nodded, taking our menus coming back quickly with our sweet teas.

"Grazie" I said with a cheeky smile, Jasper chuckled softly.

"So who taught you to speak italian, Bella?" He asked his eyes questioning.

"My mother, she was fascinated with the language and the people." I said smiling shyly at the memory of our trip to Itay, He nodded not prying anymore.

Soon our food was there and our small talk was cut short, I learned so much about Jasper just within that little time. I felt strangly close to him, I smiled as we walked to the car, he opened my door helping me in and we sped off to my little house.

"Ill walk you to the door." He said smiling as he got out of the car, I was grining like an idiot seems this was normal around Jasper. He walked me to my door holding my hand the whole way there, I felt like a teenager again.

"I had a great time Bella, We should do this again but with Andrew really." He said smiling, I felt I could only nod as he was leaning his mouth closer to him. When our lips met it was like fireworks behind my eyes, the kiss was tender at first warm lips molding to one another. Then it got heated as he grabbed my hip pulling me closer breaking the kiss to let me breath, then kissing down my neck I couldnt help but moan.

"J-japer" I whisper softly, he stopped moving away from me quickly I bit my lip as I looked at him.

"Im so sorry Bella I dont know what came over me..." He said his voice drifting off as he looked at the ground, I nodded putting my hand on his arm.

"Its okay Jasper, haha I wouldn't have stopped you but Andrew is in there.." I said nodding my head back to my house, he was nodding but smirking, he came back up to me pressed his lips to mine.

"I understand." He said and with that he left, yelling a goodnight as he did. I got inside sighing as I slid down the door biting my lip thinking of that date I had just had. Is it crazy that im already falling for him?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, guys? how was it :D Hit me a review or PM me :) Love you all 3<strong>

**-Sky**


End file.
